


[Fanart] You Gotta Carry That Weight

by lettersbyelise, LLAP115



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Happy Birthday, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/pseuds/lettersbyelise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/pseuds/LLAP115
Summary: Draco and the Golden Trio reenact the iconic cover of the Beatles' Abbey Road album.





	[Fanart] You Gotta Carry That Weight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaesterChill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/gifts).



> HAPPIEST OF BIRTHDAYS, MAESTERCHILL! You're an amazing friend, a fantastic storyteller and a brilliant artist, and we were so happy to create this gift for you <3 Hope you like it (and sorry for the belated present)!
> 
> Lineart by lettersbyelise  
> Background and colors by LLAP115 
> 
> Without your help, we had to find a title for this lol. So the title is a line from _Carry That Weight_ , a song from the very album we took inspiration from (we liked how the hopeful post war HP feel of it fit with the art)!

[](Link%20to%20Art%20Post)


End file.
